Domination
Domination is a multiplayer game mode featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. There are three flags scattered about the map that begin as neutral. Teams gain points by capturing these flags. Domination is a very popular game mode thanks to its high rewards and tactical game-play. __TOC__ Winning Points to win: 200 There is no time limit. In domination, there are four ways to score: * Kill: 5 points (10 points if you or the victim was capturing a flag). * Assist: 1 point (2 points for a kill if your teamate or the victim was capturing a flag). * Capture a flag: 15 points * Hold a flag: 1 point per flag every 5 seconds Kills and assists are nothing special. Kill an enemy and you receive 5 points. Shoot a player that your teammate kills and you are awarded 1 point. The capturing is rather simple as well, but can be difficult if both teams are fighting for the same flag. Simply approach a neutral or enemy-controlled flag. Once you get close enough to the flag to capture it, a progress bar will appear at the bottom of your screen. It will fill up as long as there are no enemies in the capture zone. The more teammates that are also within capturing range of the flag, the faster it will fill up. Every five seconds, all members of a controlling team will receive one point for each flag. However, the team's overall score will only go up one point for each flag, as opposed to one point per flag per player. It's best to only hold two of the three flags because this forces the other team to spawn at the one flag that they have captured so you will always know where there coming from. Tips * Coordinate. In domination, it is important to make sure that your team keeps all flags that they capture. Instead of having everyone run around going from flag to flag as it seems fit, have one or two players stay with each flag that your team captures. This way, your team's flags are protected, and you can still move about and capture neutral and enemy-controlled flags. * Only control what is needed It is often disadvantageous to go for all three flags unless your team is behind and desperately needs to catch up. This is because if the enemy controls just one flag their spawns will be confined to that area. If the enemy does not control any territories, their spawns can be scattered around the map and they may be able to flank and take back one or perhaps even two territories. If the amount of points your team needs to win is less than half the amount of points the enemy needs to win you might want to fall back to just one territory, given that even with the enemy earning twice the points as yours with two territories you will still reach the goal score first. However, the enemy can still catch up by controlling all three territories so this strategy may want to be saved for the last 10-30 points in the game. On March 31st 2009, the Vagi Clan in Team Tactical successfully, after a long fought battle, after many attempts, completed the shutout, in domination on Shipment. It's said that they only heard "Losing Bravo" a total of two times. And do not let this fool you, they were against another team of three, whos names will not be posted due to the embarassment of this shutout. Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty 4